dragonballbluefandomcom-20200214-history
Nico
Nicois an Elite bowler warrior who lived thousands of years. What makes him special is that he's the Original Super bowler form, but unlike the story itself, one) he shortly there after transformed into Super bowler 4, and two) he didn't destroy the bowling ally. Instead, he left his home bowling ally and went to the BowlingWorld Planet. There, he became a hero after he defeated Lord Roman. Thousands of years later, after the Bowling Hell Saga in Dragon Ball BA, Little Jacob revived him along with Mallorie Bardas-Bellic and King Packie McReary, after Little Jacob learned about his heroism in the bowling ally. In Dragon Bowling B: Bowling is Magic (a sequel to Dragon Ball BA that is basically a My Little Pony/Dragon Ball Z crossover), we learn most about his Equestrian history as well. Appearance Nico wears an old Saiyan outfit that has the color red on it. He has a medium muscle build, is six feet tall, and has a black-colored tail. He has the facial features of Goku, Vegeta's spikey hair, and other characteristics. Personality Unlike most Saiyans, he has a caring personality. He has a will to protect others, even if it costs him his life. This comes in part from the fact that he had a wife and two kids when he lived 1,125 years ago. He also likes to train. History 1,125 years ago, Nico was an elite soldier who was able to reach Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, and Super Saiyan 3. One day, he somehow transformed into a Golden Great Ape and went on a deadly destruction spree. Eventually, he accidentally destroyed most of the old planet Vegeta and, after transforming into a Super Saiyan 4 (which started the whole story), he left the planet in an act of regret. He eventually stopped on the Tuffle Planet and rested. At first, when he met the locals, he was heartless enough to tell them to run away-that was, until he befriended a Tuffle, named Berry. Eventually, Berry and Nico became friends. But peace on the planet Tuffle was cut short, when Lord Chilled and his henchmen arrived on the planet. As if things couldn't get any worse, Nico was still training in his Super Saiyan 3 form; he wasn't able to completely transform into a Super Saiyan 4 at will. At first, when Chilled transformed into his second, third, fourth, and fifth forms, even Super Saiyan 3 wasn't enough to defeat him. But when Nico watched helplessly as Berry was beaten to death by Chilled, he finally transformed into a Super Saiyan 4, and with his new powers, he was able to defeat Chilled. In Dragon Ball Z: Friendship is Magic, we learn that, twenty-five years after he wound up on the Tuffle Planet (by this time, he was able to reach Super Saiyan 10), a teleportation accident caused him to wind up in Equestria. At first, the ponies feared him-until he proved that he was a kind soul by rescuing a kid from falling to his death. He started making friends, and he was starting to live a normal life in Equestria. But when Discord took over Equestria, the planet fell into chaos and despair. To complicate matters, even with the Elements of Harmony, Nico, Celestia, and Luna all fell under Discord's wrath. It wasn't until one of his best friends was killed that the tide of the battle changed. When Nico watched his best friend die from a Death Beam to the chest, he transformed into a Super Saiyan 100. With his new-found powers, he was able to easily bring Discord to his knees. Then, with Celestia and Luna's help, he created a blast that turned Discord into a statue, saving Equestria from eternal despair. In the show, we also learn, from Nico himself in a movie, how he died: when Princess Luna transformed into Nightmare Moon, fifty years after Discord's defeat, Nico and Celestia were forced to get the Elements of Harmony. Nightmare Moon caught on to their plan, however, and she started beating the two warriors down. When Nico transformed into a Super Saiyan 100, however, things changed. He was able to hold off Nightmare until Celestia was able to activate the Elements. Nightmare Moon, angered at this, fired a Death Beam at Celestia, but Nico jumped in the way in order to save Celestia. Celestia fired the Elemental Blast at Luna as a way to avenge her fallen friend, and Luna was permanently locked away on the moon. She then hurried over to her friend, saying that she wasn't about to die on her just like that. But Nico said that it was time for her to protect her world, and that, in the future, two of his ancestors (which turned out to be Goku and Vegeta) will weld his two elements: hope and love, and challenge a foe even stronger than Nightmare Moon. He then passed, and the two elements finally faded out. Celestia took all eight elements, and placed six of them in Luna's castle. Nico' two elements she took with her to place it in her closet until his ancestors find it. Thousands of years later, after the Hell Saga in Dragon Ball AF, Goku revived him along with Bardock and King Vegeta, after Goku learned about his heroism in the battle. Ever since then, he played a major role in Dragon Ball AF and Dragon Ball Z: Friendship is Magic. Skills and Transformations He has many skills, including the Kamehameha that he learned from the gods of both his universe and Equestria, and the Kaioken and the Spirit Bomb. He also learned several moves from when he patrolled both Heaven and Hell. Energy Based Attacks *Kamehameha **Super Kamehameha **10x Kamehameha **100x Stellar Kamehameha *Final Flash *Galaxy Gun **Super Galaxy Gun *Wolf Fang Blast *Spirit Bomb ...along with other moves. Physical Attacks *You Killed My Friend!! *Kaioken Other Attacks *Saiyan Shield Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan 3 *Super Saiyan 4 *Super Saiyan 5 *Super Saiyan 6 *Super Saiyan 7 *Super Saiyan 8 *Super Saiyan 9 *Super Saiyan 10 *"Kaioken transformations," which are basically just power up transformations. It's like Kaioken, only a Super Saiyan transformation. e.g., Super Saiyan 12, Super Saiyan 50, and so on. *Super Saiyan 100 *Super Saiyan 200 Descendants Nico is the great, great, great, great grandfather of Goku and Vegeta. This happened because his two children survived the destruction of Vegeta and went on with their lives, causing two different family trees to happen between Goku and Vegeta. But the "trees" both led back to Nico himself. (This was just to clear things up. This was implied in AF and we learn the truth in Dragon Ball Z: Friendship is Magic.) Category:Transformations Category:Males Category:Dragon Ball AF Category:Z Fighters Category:Disasters GoOn Category:Saiyans